Le jour où je t'ai rencontré
by Panda Kawai Luna
Summary: "Te souviens-tu de ce jour ?... Ce jour devenu si particulier à nos yeux… Ce jour où… dans un train en direction de Paris, je t'ai rencontré. Pour moi, il restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, tout comme mon profond et sincère amour pour toi au plus profond de mon coeur… pourtant, si meurtri à l'heure actuelle…"


**Salut mes pandas ! ^^**

 **Je reviens vers vous afin de vous proposer un nouvel OS et dont j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

 **Il s'agit d'une deathfic donc please pas tentative de meurtre sur ma personne, ce serait fort gentil.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que les personnages utilisés, c'est-à-dire Mathieu et Victor, ne m'appartient pas mais appartiennent à leurs respectives qui ne sont autres que Mathieu Sommet et InThePanda.**

 **De plus, si c'est fanfic les dérange, je peux la modifier ou la supprimer selon leurs désirs.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et comme je dis toujours...**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

.

.

.

.

.

Te souviens-tu de ce jour ?... Ce jour devenu si particulier à nos yeux… Ce jour où… dans un train en direction de Paris, je t'ai rencontré.

Pour moi, il restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, tout comme mon profond et sincère amour pour toi au plus profond de mon coeur… pourtant, si meurtri à l'heure actuelle…

Cela fait depuis maintenant un an que je te vois partout où je vais et même dans mes rêves mais… sans être là pour autant.

Ta présence, ton sourire, tes yeux d'un bleu azur si magnifique me captivaient à chaque instant.

Ta voix, ton odeur, ta peau, tes cheveux et même nos petits désirs charnels me manquent terriblement.

Pourtant, tout cela m'a été arraché en quelques secondes sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Le fait de voir ton corps, le dos allongé sur le sol, gisant dans ton propre sang et le regard pétrifié m'a traumatisé pour l'éternité.

Tu avais été touché par plusieurs coups de couteau alors que tu essayais de défendre une jeune femme qui se faisait agresser par un homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Tu t'étais interposé entre elle et eux deux et obligea la demoiselle d'aller se cacher mais elle préféra rester près de toi pour t'aider.

Seulement, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu…

Vous aviez chacun reçu et donné des coups mais c'était toi qui avait été blessé le plus mortellement à l'estomac.

Certes, tu es mort en défendant tes valeurs de justice face à la détresse de cette femme mais cela ne change en rien que ton absence me fait atrocement souffrir.

De plus, je me souviendrai toujours de ces derniers mots que tu as prononcé en serrant ma main, plongeant ton regard dans le mien, un léger sourire aux lèvres et moi, pleurant toutes les larmes que mon corps pouvait déverser.

 **.**

 **Moi** \- "S'il te plaît, reste avec moi ! Ne me quitte pas !... pas maintenant !... Mathieu !..."

 **Mathieu** \- "Désolé, Victor… je crois que mon heure est venue de rejoindre ce monde paisible… c'est comme ça

 **Moi** \- "Nan !, je refuse !... Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi… Ne m'abandonne pas, par pitié..."

 **Mathieu** \- "Pleure pas, s'il te plaît… Ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état.

Tu dois rester fort comme tu l'as toujours été quand j'étais là… Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi alors fais-le pour moi… Tu veux bien ?"

 **Moi** \- "Tu sais très bien que je n'en suis pas capable !... Tu sais que je ne suis et ne serai plus rien sans toi…

Mon amour pour toi me consumera progressivement jusqu'à me détruire totalement…"

 **Mathieu** \- "Ne t'en fais pas… On sera toujours ensemble car je veillerai sur toi… Même si tu ne me vois pas, je serai là alors bats-toi…

Fais-le en l'honneur de notre amour… Tu me le promets ?"

 **Moi** \- "Je… Je vais essayer mais… je ne te promets rien car je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs ou te le jurer et qu'après, tu sois déçu de moi".

 **Mathieu** \- "Hé !... Tu ne m'as jamais déçu et quoi que tu fasses, tu ne me décevras pas… J'en suis sûr et certain". _*lui caressant la joue*_

 **Moi** \- "Si tu le dis…" _*tenant des deux mains celle posée sur sa joue*_

 **Mathieu** \- "J'ai une totale confiance en toi… et puis,..."

 **Moi** \- "Oui ?"

 **Mathieu** \- "Je te promets de venir te chercher quand ce sera ton heure comme ça tu ne feras pas le chemin tout seul".

 **Moi** \- "Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul et je ne veux pas non plus que tu partes sans moi !" _*le serrant fort dans ses bras*_

 **Mathieu** \- "Je suis désolé mais si le destin en a décidé ainsi, je dois m'y soumettre et toi aussi… On n'a pas vraiment le choix…

Qui plus est, on dirait qu'il est malheureusement temps pour moi de partir…"

 **Moi** \- "NON ! RESTE ! NE ME LAISSE PAS !"

 **Mathieu** \- "Ne m'oublie pas et pardonne-moi… Je t'aime…"

 **Moi** \- "Bien évidemment que je ne t'oublierai pas ! Je ne pourrai jamais, au grand jamais t'oublier !... Moi aussi, je t'aime… Mathieu…"

 **.**

Après ses mots, il ferma les yeux et son âme s'envola pour monter dans le Royaume des Morts alors que moi, la mienne, ressentait une vive et extrême douleur qui la faisait chuter dans les ténèbres.

Des larmes, des tonnes de larmes, s'échappant de mes paupières closes, perlèrent sur mon visage et noyant ainsi le sien sans le vouloir.

Il avait l'air si paisible malgré le mal que lui avait procuré ses plaies mortelles, son sang imprégnant le tissu de mon pantalon ainsi que celui de ma veste.

Mes mains serrèrent encore plus, écrasèrent même, la sienne, son cadavre jonchant le trottoir, à mes pieds.

Mes dents, elles aussi collées entre elles, montraient ma profonde tristesse ainsi que la rage qui s'emparait de mon coeur et de mon ventre.

J'essayai, tant bien que mal, mais ne parvins pas longtemps de me retenir de pousser un puissant cri de haine, rage, tristesse et de désespoir qui se déversa autour de moi… ou plutôt autour de nous… tout comme la pluie au même moment.

Soudainement, un second se fît entendre mais de détresse, cette fois-ci.

Il appartenait à la jeune femme qui m'alerta de faire attention alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de moi.

Je me retournai et orientai mon regard sur l'un de ces jeunes bâtards qui se déplaçait vers moi.

Il pointa son fusil dans ma direction, au niveau de mon front, arbora un sourire sadique sur sa face de petit enculé et prononça ces paroles qui passaient au ralenti dans ma tête : " _Fais tes adieux !, connard…"_

Alors qu'il était sur le point de m'abattre, je lui plantai mon canif dans sa cheville droite, remua la lame à l'intérieur et le lui ôta aussitôt, ce qui fît giclé une partie de son liquide rouge sur ma figure et mon torse.

Il recula en se tordant de douleur et me jeta un de ses regards noirs avant de me menacer à nouveau avec son flingue et de me tirer dessus pendant que je me jetai sur lui.

Une balle me toucha à l'épaule gauche et une autre à l'estomac, certes, mais ne me priva pas de le poignarder, puis, égorger.

Son camarade accourût vers moi avec son poignard pour tenter de m'éliminer à son tour mais je fus, tout de même, plus rapide que lui en saisissant l'arme de son ami et en lui collant deux projectiles dont un dans la poitrine et l'autre entre les deux yeux.

 **.**

Une fois, le calme après le chaos revenu, la poussée d'adrénaline que j'avais, s'est volatilisée, et, affaibli, je m'écroulai, à côté de mon amour, face contre terre.

Au fur et à mesure que ma vue se brouillait et que les sons disparaissaient, je me sentais étrangement heureux… Probablement heureux du fait que j'allais pouvoir le rejoindre et que nous serions enfin ensemble pour l'éternité.

Mon esprit sortant de ma dépouille, je le vis… Je le vis devant moi, attendant que je vienne à lui, un halo blanc le précédant…

 **.**

 **Moi** \- "J'arrive, Mathieu… Je viens te rejoindre…"

 **Mathieu** \- "Hors de question ! Désolé mais je ne suis pas ici pour venir te chercher mais pour te dire de rester sur Terre… Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi de quitter ce monde".

 **Moi** \- "Mais… pourquoi ?... Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ?"

 **Mathieu** \- "Ce n'est pas ça…"

 **Moi** \- "C'est quoi alors ?!..."

 **Mathieu** \- "T'es encore jeune pour crever, mec ! Tu as encore plein de choses à faire, tellement à vivre !"  
 **Moi** \- "Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi es-tu monté au Ciel ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battu, toi ?! Dis-le moi, Mathieu ! Dis-le !" _*en pleurs*_

 **Mathieu** \- "Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être tout seul là-haut ?! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être séparé de toi ?! Bien sûr que non, crétin ! Bien sûr que non !  
Je repense constamment à tous nos moments passés ensemble, tous nos fous rires, nos coups de gueule, nos cuites et tout le reste me manquent terriblement… TU me MANQUES comme personne ne m'a jamais manqué auparavant et ne me manqueras jamais !

Tes magnifiques yeux bruns, ton regard de braise à la fois doux et attentionné, ton sourire charmeur, ta peau si agréable au toucher, ta voix, ton odeur mélangée à celle de l'alcool et du tabac que tu consommes sans commune mesure, tes cheveux toujours en bataille, la maturité que tu as pour un jeune homme de ton âge,... Tout ça et bien plus encore me sont privées en décédant mais je ne regrette rien… rien du tout et le fait de te voir réussir à vivre et à te reconstruire après ton deuil de moi me ravira à un tel point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer…

Alors, s'il te plaît, vis ta vie et vis la pleinement… c'est tout ce que je te demande".

 **Moi** \- "Je vois… Si tel est ton souhait alors je le ferai mais sache qu'il est et sera hors de question que je mette en couple avec qui que ce soit d'autre que toi car tu es le seul que j'ai aimé, j'aime et j'aimerai toujours.

De plus, c'est avec un si profond regret et une vive souffrance éternelle que je dois donc, inéluctablement, vivre et te laisser les rejoindre…"

 **Mathieu** \- "Ne dis pas ça… Tu apprendras à vivre sans moi et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne serai pas là physiquement parlant, certes, mais je serai là à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi.

Quand tu me parleras, je t'écouterai… quand tu pleureras, je te consolerai… quand tu seras sur le point de tomber, je serai là pour te retenir et te soutenir et puis, même si tu tombes, je te relèverai comme je l'ai toujours fait et le ferai éternellement".

 **Moi** \- "Je t'aime tellement, Mathieu !... Je suis si fou amoureux de toi que de devoir te quitter me déchire le coeur en une infinité de morceaux".

 **Mathieu** \- "Moi aussi, mon petit panda… Je t'aime si fort mais si fort, mon coeur".

 **.**

Pendant qu'on se serrait aussi fort que possible dans les bras, je ne pus m'empêcher de chialer énormément tandis que lui, je l'entendais, essayait de se retenir de le faire devant moi.

Je me sentais disparaître à cause du fait que les urgentistes travaillaient à me réanimer mais je ne voulais pas revenir, je voulais juste que notre étreinte perdure indéfiniment.

Mathieu le remarqua et me dît une dernière fois au revoir avant de s'en aller pour de bon tandis que moi, mon âme retourna là où elle se trouvait à l'origine.

Après cela, l'inconscience s'empara de moi aussi bien physiquement que spirituellement.

 **.  
.**

 **J + 2 semaines….**

 **.**

Je me réveillai environ deux semaines plus tard… branché à toutes sortes de machines qui vérifiaient et m'aidaient à vivre malgré le fait que j'arrivais à respirer par moi-même.

Je regardai tout autour de moi, encore à moitié endormi, et me rendis compte que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital où se trouvait à ma droite, la jeune femme victime de ces enculés qui ont tué mon petit-ami et qui ont failli en faire de même avec moi mais que j'ai pu buter avant.

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, elle était assise sur une chaise, à côté de moi, me regardant, l'air inquiète… Je l'observai pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un large soupire en lui posant la question…

 **Moi** \- "Que faites-vous ici ?"

 **Femme** \- "Je suis venue veiller sur vous pendant que vous étiez inconscient…"

 **Moi** \- "Il n'y a plus besoin maintenant vu que je suis réveillé. Vous pouvez donc rentrer chez vous…"

 **Femme** \- "Comme vous voulez.. Sachez juste que je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à votre ami…" _*s'en allant*_  
 **Moi** \- "C'était mon fiancé…" _*murmure*_

 **Femme** \- "Vous disiez ?"

 **Moi** \- "C'était bien plus qu'un ami... C'était mon fiancé…" _*pleure*_

 **Femme** \- "Comment s'appelait-il ?"

 **Moi** \- "Mathieu… Il s'appelait Mathieu…"

 **Femme** \- "Sachez que votre fiancé, Mathieu, était la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie… Malheureusement, je ne pourrai jamais le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait mais j'espère qu'il nous entend de là où il est".

 **Moi** \- "Il nous entend et nous voit, j'en suis persuadé".

 **Femme** \- "Au fait, mon nom est Eléonore".

 **Moi** \- "Le mien est Victor…"

 **Eléonore** \- "Enchantée !, Victor"

 **Moi** \- "Moi de même !"

 **.**

Eléonore passa le pas de la porte et la referma derrière elle.

Une fois qu'elle était partie, je m'habillai avec mes vêtements personnels, pris mes affaires ainsi que celles de Mathieu qu'on m'avait données et quittai discrètement l'établissement hospitalier.

Quand je fus enfin de retour chez moi, chez nous devrais-je dire, j'ôtai tout ce que je portais et brûlai l'entièreté dans le jardin.

Quant aux effets personnels, je les déposai dans notre chambre, sur son bureau.

Parmi elles, se trouvait un médaillon avec une photo de nous deux que je lui avais offert pour notre première année de vie en couple.

En souvenir de nous, je l'attachai autour de mon cou en plus de sa bague de fiançailles que je venais à peine de lui offrir, deux mois auparavant.

Je revêtis une chemise unie grise, un jeans, des chaussures brunes en cuir ainsi qu'une veste de la même couleur dans laquelle était mon paquet de clopes et qui cachait le 9mm que je sortis de son armoire et rangeai dans mon pantalon, derrière mon dos.

Lorsque je fus prêt, je quittai l'appartement et commençai ce qui allait devenir mon activité de prédilection… Les assassinats de tous ceux qui ne me respecteront pas et de tous ceux qui seront inutiles à l'humanité en faisant passer le mobile pour ma passion du cinéma alors qu'en réalité, c'était juste par vengeance… et c'est ainsi que je commis mon premier meurtre en janvier 2014 sous le nom d'InThePanda.

 **.  
.**

 **J + 4 semaines….**

 **.**

Un mois après sa mort…  
Je le voyais partout mais il n'était jamais là…

Je le voyais dans mon lit, au déjeuner, dans les rues, pendant les meurtres,... partout et tout le temps.

En à peine deux semaines, j'avais déjà éliminé cinq personnes et je n'étais pas encore prêt à m'arrêter.

De plus, j'étais déjà recherché par toutes les polices et gendarmeries.

J'étais devenu, dans leur jargon de flics, un tueur en série… même si, personnellement, je me considérais plutôt comme un purificateur de la société.

Plus le temps passait et plus le nombre de victimes augmentait allant de minimum deux à cinq individus par semaine tout en utilisant des techniques différentes… ça pouvait être aussi bien une balle dans le crâne que poignarder ou étrangler et j'en passe.

J'ai manqué à plusieurs reprises de me faire capturer par ces poulets mais je finissais toujours par m'enfuir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je devais avouer que j'aimais jouer avec eux, les piéger ou faire croire à de fausses informations sur moi… c'était drôle… l'était du moins.

Qui plus est, Mathieu, une illusion plutôt, était toujours là à m'observer sans agir, ne parlait jamais et reproduisait d'anciens gestes, comportements qu'il avait eu avec moi, ce qui, tous les soirs, me rendait triste et je pleurais dans mon lit.

Je me doutais qu'à certains moments, il était réellement présent et m'aidait à sortir des pétrins dans lesquels j'étais, comme il me l'avait promis avant de mourir.

C'est ainsi que se déroulèrent mes journées et mes soirées jusqu'à ce jour du 03 janvier 2015, un an presque jour pour jour après sa disparition…

 **.  
.**

 **J + 51 semaines….**

 **.**

03 janvier 2015… Aux environs de 8-9 heures du matin…

La veille, j'avais réussi à piéger le commissaire chargé de l'enquête sur mes meurtres et à le faire prisonnier après avoir pris en otages, une dizaine de personnes que j'ai massacrées en les abattant ou en les faisant exploser.

Bien évidemment, j'étais fier de mon exploit et sincèrement, qui ne le serait pas à ma place ?...

Personne… Personne n'avouera ne pas être fière car pour parvenir à un résultat pareil, il fallait être un pur génie et j'étais celui-ci.

Je l'avais mis à moitié nu, attaché sur une chaise dans une cabane où il faisait bien froid (comme on était en hiver, c'était logique qu'il fasse froid) et je m'étais amusé en le torturant sans raison valable, à part celui de punir l'un des chefs de ces incapables qui n'ont pu éviter la mort de mon fiancé.

Après plusieurs heures d'"amusement", j'avais choisi de l'achever en vidant tout mon chargeur, sauf une, dans son corps frêle et fragile de flic peureux.

Le travail terminé, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de partir et de me rendre une dernière fois sur sa tombe avant le grand départ…

 **.**

Quand je fus devant "lui", je m'excusai d'avoir assassiné tous ces gens mais lui expliquai que c'était pour le bien de l'humanité.

J'y restai pendant plus d'une heure, puis, me rendis à l'endroit où tout avait débuté et là où tout devait se terminer… dans le train qui voyageait en direction de Paris.

Je m'assis sur le même siège que ce jour-là, attendis l'heure précise de notre rencontre, posa mon arme sur ma tempe et prononça comme dernières paroles…

 **.**

 **Moi** \- "Cette fois-ci, Mathieu… Il est grand temps pour moi de te rejoindre et tu ne pourras rien changer à ça…"

 **.**

Puis, une détonation résonna dans le train et tout devînt flou pour finalement, s'obscurcir définitivement.

Je me dégageai, me libérant ainsi, et voyant mon cadavre étendu et encerclé par les passagers.

Je levai les yeux et le vis… debout… une lumière blanche l'accompagnant, le sourire aux lèvres et me tendît la main.

La mienne s'empara de la sienne, l'attira vers moi et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de monter avec lui, les marches en direction de ce monde paisible et éternel.

 **.  
.**

Cher (chère) lecteur (lectrice), toi qui a lu mon histoire, je t'en remercie et te salue…

.

C'était InThePanda en direct du Royaume des Morts pour vous servir !...

.

.

.

 **Review ? Like ?**


End file.
